None for Myself
by AzureSkye23
Summary: Gilraen's thoughts on her final words to her son. Oneshot, sequel to Protecting Hope, though it can stand alone.


**Sorry this took so long. I was reading rather than writing. And I really don't like writing things in first person, but this was the only way the story worked. Anyway...**

* * *

><p><em>Ónen i-Estel Edain, ú-chebin estel anim<em>.

Oh my son, I can see that you don't understand. You are hurt, confused and it goes against all instincts to let you walk away like this. I will never see you again, I know.

You want me to stay, to see all your hopes fulfilled. All Middle Earth's hopes fulfilled. But I have not kept hope for myself. I have not kept you for myself.

I gave you first to Lord Elrond and his sons. They could give you the joy and happiness I could not, grieving as I was. I never stopped loving you, but my smiles were tinted with sadness, and you could tell. So I gave you to them, and they became part of your family; filling empty spaces in your heart. They named you Hope, for that is what you brought to Imladris. I wish you could see how you change people for the better. You spend too much time hiding who you are to appreciate it.

I gave you next to Glorfindel, and the other weapon masters there. I knew that you had a hard road ahead, and I didn't want to lose you. I trusted them to give you the skills that would keep you alive, and they rose to the task admirably. They made you into a warrior, one of the best in Middle Earth. But even the best warrior can fall through misfortune and chance. I prayed, and still pray every day to the Valar that they will keep you safe. You have a great future ahead of you my son. May Elbereth light and guard your path.

The day came that you learned of your heritage, and you became my son Aragorn again. But with it came the responsibilities of your birthright. I did not keep you then, but gave you to my people. I gave Hope to the Dunedain that day.

You became a leader of Men, courageous and charismatic. You began to do your best to restore the glory of old to our people. And yet your heart would not be contained, and neither would your destiny.

So you left our people and travelled south. That was the day I gave you to all of Middle-Earth. You served in Rohan and Gondor, went further south to explore Harad, east to Rhun, even into Mordor itself.

Then you travelled to the Golden Wood, and there again met your heart's desire, the beautiful Arwen Undomiel. I had warned you against her, for truly she is of noble heritage. Yet she chose as did Luthien, and chose to cleave to you. Ai, Estel, I hope you realize what a sacrifice that is to Lord Elrond. He has already lost so much, and though he will gain some back when he sailed into the Utmost West, it will still hurt him greatly. I, at least, have the hope of seeing those I love again beyond this world. He must wait until the Remaking.

Yet the love the two of you share will be sung of for ages to come. It is said when a child falls in love is when you give them up. Although I gave you up long before that, I gave you to Arwen that day. Though you cannot wed until you fulfill your destiny Estel, her love will be constant and true, and sustain you through many hardships. The only reason I would wish to remain would be to see the two of you happily wed.

Yet I am starting to understand what trials you will go through to gain the throne. When on the behalf of Gandalf you doubled the watch on the Shire, pulling men needed for defense other places to do so, I worried. What could worry a wizard so much as to ignore the need of security in the rest of the north? Though it may surprise you my son, I do understand who Gandalf is. I was good friends with Glorfindel after all.

Now you hunt for a creature that has long eluded capture, and has lived far too long for one of its kind. I fear the end of the age is fast coming. May you be true and constant, and weather all the coming trials. Elbereth light his path! Guard him, and may he gain all he seeks! Arwen, sustain him with your love. He will need it, and he will need you. May you be happy for as long as life last, and may that love not be cut short prematurely!

Oh, my son, I am tired. I would remain to see Hope renewed. But my love, you were never my hope. I love you with all the love of a mother, and am so proud of you, what you are, and what you will become. But my son, you have the love of your people, the love of Arwen, the friendship of Gandalf, and the Lady Galadriel. You talk and counsel the great and wise, and accept counsel in turn. There are many who will stand by you and see you become what you where born to be.

I am ready to go. I do not wish to face the darkness that comes. And as Glorfindel once accurately said, my hope lies beyond the circles of Arda, and I am ready to seek it. I love you my son, and goodbye.

_Arathorn…_


End file.
